


Wrong twin

by little-jar (VanimaSpot)



Series: The four brothers [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, F/M, Implied abuse, M/M, Mention of abuse, Multi, Sign Language, established philclintasha, pre brandthan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/little-jar
Summary: [The mission where Ethan and Benji find out William has a twin.]





	Wrong twin

**September 2016**

They were in a hotel room in Berlin, Germany. The mission was to enter an organization and retrieve some information. They still didn't know what they were dealing with, that is why they needed to enter an office and get everything they could. It was an easy break in and out. The problem was that the information was on paper, that’s why the needed to get in the main office. Benji was in charge of the cameras and doors, Will distracting the guards and Ethan getting the info.

Will was on edge, but he always was when they didn't have enough Intel. Since the IMF was put back together with Hunley as the secretary, there were less people than before. Thankfully, some information the IMF had was sent to the CIA (and some other agencies but they didn't need to know) and now they could use it. Not much, but some. And it was worse when Will didn’t know anything about it at all.

This was the third time they all went again over the plan. Benji and Ethan were used now to this habit of Will´s. He was going to ask for a fourth time but the sound of the _Imperial March_ got all of their attention. Will frowned and took his phone… no wait, his other phone, the one from his ankle. Which was kind of weird, because his phone for the mission was in the table in front of them.

"Sorry."- he said to the other two agents, still frowning -"I thought it was off. Excuse me."

Before Ethan and Benji could say something, he went out of the living room into his bedroom. When he closed the door the other two exchanged a look. They heard a thud, they were faintly certain Will hit something. Maybe he was angry at the inopportune person who called.

"I didn't know he had another phone."- was the first thing Benji said, breaking the silence.

"Neither did I. Maybe it his personal one."

Ethan saw Benji shrug and a minute later the door opened and Will came out, a bit red in the face and adjusting his tie. The other two didn't want to ask, there was a big change he was mad at the person who called. His face always got a bit red when he was mad. Like, really angry. Will reached the table, crossed his arms and watched at the papers in front of him. He exhaled and before anyone could ask he said:

"Can we go over the plan for the last time?"

After reviewing the plan again, both Benji and Ethan were surprised when Will didn’t change anything. The only weird thing Ethan did notice, was that Will looked at them very intensely when they were speaking. Before the call he was discussing to change some things and now he didn't said anything. He seemed pretty off, but not a lot. They wrapped everything out and just followed Ethan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They noticed the plan going to shit when Ethan lost communication with Will, the door was locked when he tried to get out of the office and a gas started filling the room. _Deja vu,_ he thought before falling unconscious. When he woke up he was gagged and tied to a chair in a basement. Which wasn’t a basement but a big underground construction filled with cargo boxes everywhere. In a controlled mayhem. One of the boxes was open and he could see some weapons in it, the only weird thing was that they were glowing green. He looked around and found Will in front of him in the same position, but he wasn't gagged. He was waking up too, he looked at Ethan but froze, looking now behind him. Before he could ponder more on that, someone talked.

"Well, hello there Will."

Ethan saw the other agent flinch at the voice and tense. A ginger man walked from behind Ethan and went directly to Will. Ethan saw the man smile and something told him he knew the man, but his mind was foggy. He completely ignored Ethan and stopped in front of Will. He crouched a little and patted Will´s face making him tense even more (which was surprisingly possible).

"What's been? Seven years, hasn’t it."- the man straightened and kept talking- "Seven years, two months and three days, if you want to be precise. I know how much you like precision."

He started walking and rounded Will, stopping behind him. He put his hands on Will´s shoulders and started massaging, then leaned a bit and talked in Will´s ear.

"It is a shame this place is underground, I can't leave you hanging somewhere."-he chuckled.

At that moment, he pouted and looked at Ethan. Will turned a bit, looking at the man from his periphery.

"So, he is your new partner."- it wasn't a question -"He is very cute. I thought you would never move on after everything we went through. Maybe I should do something about it."

"Don’t!"- Will yelled before the man moved.

"Oh! You are talking to me again, that’s new. Come on, say my name. I love how you say it."

"Danielle."

The man smiled and looked at Will, circled him and ended looming in front of him. Ethan started working on his bonds, with a bit of difficulty. He now remembered the name. He looked up and saw Danielle take Will's face between his hands and get uncomfortable close to him. Ethan recalled when he touched Will like that and he tensed. He did so again and closes his eyes. Then, Will´s lips started moving as if he was trying to say something.

"Come on babe, louder. I can't hear you."- the man squished his face and got closer.

Will opened his eyes, and even Ethan could see the hatred emanating from them.

"I am going to kill you."

Before Danielle could do anything, Will head butted him right in the nose. Danielle yelled and staggered backwards. That left some time for Will to finish getting his hands out of the bonds and lunge forward. In a swift move he kicked the other man legs, making him fall. Before he hit the floor, Will reached for the gun Danielle had and pointed it at him with it.

"I know you would not kill me."- Danielle smirked- "I know you still love and never will harm me."

"You are only right about the last part."- the agent lowered the gun.

The man smirked again and started getting up slowly.

"Good thing I am not Will."- he pointed again at him.

A shot rang followed by a thud. The bullet went right into the man's chest, through his heart. _A heart for a heart_. Some yelling came from a couple feet away from them. They were followed by more yells and gunshots. Then, nothing. The man in front of Ethan walked in his direction and removed the rag from his mouth. He was very calm and it weirded out Ethan a little.

"Who are you?"- he asked after the man took the rag from his mouth and started with the rope around his legs.

"A friend."- was the simple answer.

He wanted to ask about it but he heard some steps coming in their direction and tensed, waiting for him to be free. He saw the man smirk.

"Another friend, don’t worry."

When Ethan could get up, he turned and saw a redhead women approach them. Weirdly enough, he felt like he knew her but he couldn't place her. Ethan stood up, taking a few steps away from them. She just smirked at him and looked at the other man. She threw something at him, Ethan recognized the hearing aids when the man put them on.

"The other agents are taking care of the guns. Let's get out of here."-she said and turned, walking in the direction of the door.

The man, showing good faith in Ethan, gave him the gun he was carrying, and afterwards walked in the direction of the woman. Ethan had so much questions but he just followed them. In the way out, he saw some agents locking boxes, marking and moving them. He saw the logo of a bird on their uniforms.

"Where are my agents?"-he asked when they were outside of the warehouse.

"Agent Dunn is in that last car, and Agent Brandt is in the hotel."-was the woman´s plain response.

When they got near the SUV closest to the exit, he saw Benji, who looked at him like a kid in a candy shop. When he got near the agent, he smiled at him. Well, at least he was all right.

"They are S.H.I.E.L.D!"- Benji tried to whisper but failed.

The ghost organization? Here? Wasn’t they disavowed years ago? At least that explained the weird color on the guns. He knew they worked with alien technology. Ethan looked around and stopped counting people. There were at least ten agents in the place, without including the two agents in front of him. Maybe the organization was alive again, but still growing.

When Benji asked, the man and women introduced themselves as Hawkeye and Black Widow. Benji squealed at the codenames, making the man laugh. They got in the car, Benji and Ethan in the back seats while the woman took the weal and the man in the accompanying seat. Ethan noticed that Hawkeye still wore Brandt´s face, he was about to ask about it but Benji beat him to it.

“You know, you can get rid of the mask.”

"It's ok. A familiar face might help you relax."- the man said with a smile.

"It is weird to see Will smile like that."-Benji pointed out.

Ethan saw the look the other agents shared. There was something he was missing. Something very important. He will have time to think about it in the way to the hotel. Ignoring Benji's questions about SHIELD and The Avengers, he took a seat and started thinking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They get back to the hotel, to the same floor they were an hour ago. The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents walk in front of Benji and Ethan, talking quietly and using some sign language from time to time. When they were a few meters away from the room they were before, the door opens. Will comes out, making them stop in the hallway. The redhead takes a few steps away from the other man at her left.

"Clint!"-Will comes running and hugs him-"Are you alright?! He didn't do anything to you?"

He pats Clint's arms, holds and turns his face, looking for any harm. Clint just pushes Will´s hands away. When he stops fussing and sees that he is all right, he punches Clint in the arm and scolds him.

"You are an asshole, did you knew that!"-he hugs him again and then whispers-"Don't ever think of doing that anytime soon."

Clint chuckles and hugs him back.

"I don’t promise anything."

Someone clears their throat behind them. Will lets go of Clint and turns to see Ethan and Benji. He steps to fuss over them like he did with Clint but stops when he sees their faces. Benji has his mouth open, looking between the twins, and Ethan has his arms crossed in front of him, a frown in the leader's face.

"He is not wearing a mask!"-Benji says-"That's his face!"

"Anything else you haven't told us?"-Ethan asks him.

Guilt crosses Will's face and he takes a step back. Guilt worse than when he lied about him been an agent. Worse than when he told him about Julia. Will opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. They hear steps coming from their hotel room, making them look at the open door.

"I am sorry agent Hunt, but their relationship is completely confidential."-a man in a suit comes out and stands behind Will-"Just a couple of people know about them."

The man in the suit and Clint exchange a look behind Will, then he nods and Clint looks back at the agent in front of him.

"Will wasn't going to keep us as a secret forever."-he puts a hand on Will's  right shoulder -"He wanted to invite you to our Christmas party."

He looks at his brother surprised and smiles at him. Then, he remember about his situation and looks at the ground.

"I... yes, I wanted to do that."- Will says, fidgeting a little where he was -"But I would understand if you don't want to go. I lied to you again."

He tries to smile but fails. Natasha comes near the twins and puts a hand in Will´s other shoulder. Will looks at her and she nudges him with her hand. He smiles a bit with that. Then, she looks at the other two agents with a mischievous smile.

"A house full of deadly agents? Who wouldn't want to go?"

That makes the twins snort.

"Why don't we take this inside?"-asks the man in the suit, going back into the room.

Natasha and Clint turn and follow the man, leaving Will alone with his teammates. Will tries again to say something but Benji beats him to it.

"I would like to go to a party with The Avengers."-he says, then adds-"Or Tony Stark. I am not picky."

Will laughs at that. Then, turns and looks at Ethan, waiting for him to say something.

He just steps around him and goes inside the room. Will sighs and follows him. When he gets near the sofa in the living room he sits in the middle spot, Benji is behind him but when he tries to sit at his right Clint flops in the place. He moves to try and sit on his left but Nat slips into the cushion, putting a hand around Will’s shoulders. Benji grumbles something and goes to sit in one of the kitchen counter chairs. Ethan stands near him, while the other man is leaning behind the sofa, both hands in the couch almost touching Will.

“So…”-Ethan starts saying.

“I am agent Phil Coulson, this are Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.”

Ethand nods and Benji smiles at them. Then, Ethan look straight at Will, waiting for him to explain.

“I do have a family. I mean… I am… we are orphans. That’s not a lie.”-he looks at his brother- “Then we each went into different agencies.”

“We are twins, not clones or doppelgangers. Ok?”-Clint interjects- “We haven't found out if time travel is a thing yet.”

“Your priorities always amaze me.”-Nat adds.

“What? It not that they are the first or last who will ask that.”-he makes a pause-”Or will try to experiment on us.”

A visible shiver goes through the twins. Will shakes his head and his teammates refrain from asking about it.

“Ok, so now that I have permission to share this information with you… of almost everyone involved.”-Will looks at both of his teammates-”I do have two more brothers who live in Great Britain. But there is very few people who know about our connection.”

“Living the life we had, is better if people doesn't know we are related.”-Clint adds, shrugging.

“You already met Rosie. She is my niece.”-he turns to look at Phil, who nods- “And Kate is Phil's daughter.”

“For a secret there is a lot of people involved.”-Ethan accused him.

He saw Will tense, and so did Clint. Natasha narrowed her eyes and Phil crossed his hands in front of him. That was expected. What wasn't expected was when Benji wacked at him in the arm.

“Don't be rude. We do a lot of stupid things to protect our loved ones.”- Benji told him seriously, looking directly at him-”And you are no exception.”

Ethan opened his mouth to argue but Benji glared at him, shutting him up.

“I would love to go to the Christmas party!”-Benji smiled at him, then asked- “So, from all the things you told me you did in the orphanage, he was your accomplice?”

“Oh! What you told him? Did you told him about the time with the…”- Clint [ flattened his left hand in front of him, and with his right did a motion ](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/COOKIE/537/1) so quickly that the other two agents didn't understand. _Cookie_.

“Ugh, no! Leave that for another time!”


End file.
